The One With Joey's Dirty Day
"The One With Joey's Dirty Day" is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on February 5, 1998. Plot Joey goes on a fishing trip with his father while Chandler is still depressed about his break-up with Kathy. During his first post break-up phase, Chandler just sits in his chair with his sweatpants and doesn't do anything all day. The girls aren't sure what to do about it, and when Chandler finally gets out of his chair and wants to go to a strip club as part of phase two, both Ross and Joey aren't around to take him. Because the girls don't want him to put his sweatpants back on, they take him to a strip-club in an attempt to get him to phase three, at which they horribly fail. However, they end up talking about sexual fantasies with each of the female strippers. This ends up causing Chandler to picture himself and his girl friends with the strippers. When Joey comes back from his fishing trip, he smells terribly, but instead of taking a shower, he starts learning his lines of the movie he does with Charlton Heston. He falls asleep while remembering the lines, so when he wakes up he goes directly to the set, without taking a shower. On the set, he learns that Charlton Heston is the only one with a shower in his dressing room, so he uses that one. However, he is still in the shower when Charlton is done with his scene and walks into his dressing room. Charlton quickly works out that Joey is nervous about his acting with him, so accepts this, but warns him never to use his shower again. At work, Joshua finally asks Rachel to come to the opening of a nightclub he invested in, but Rachel already promised her boss to take his niece Emily to the opera. After convincing Ross that they are in a place where they can be happy for each other, he agrees to take Emily to the opera. Rachel goes to the opening but doesn't get in, because Joshua put a Rachel "Greep" instead of Rachel "Green" on the VIP list. Another girl claiming to be Rachel Greep was let in and Rachel ends up clocking another woman who wants to take her umbrella. It turns out Ross ended up with Emily in a Bed & Breakfast in Vermont, which really upsets Rachel. Even worse, Ross later thanks Rachel for introducing him to Emily and he is very happy that he is finally over Rachel and that they can be happy for each other, but this painfully shows Rachel isn't. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tate Donovan - Joshua Burgin Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham Paxton Whitehead - Mr. Waltham Carlos Lacamara - The A.D. Rocky McMurray - The Cigarette Guy Charlton Heston - Himself Crew Directed By: Peter Bonerz Written By: Wil Calhoun Trivia General *When Joey is upset because he missed the Strip Club stage of the break up, Chandler promises him that next time he breaks up with someone he'll take him to see the strippers. Kathy would be Chandler's last breakup, as his next and permanent relationship would be with Monica. * This episode marks the first appearance of Helen Baxendale as Emily Waltham. Emily will marry Ross in the season finale, leaving Rachel devastated. * At the same time as Helen was appearing in Friends, she was also playing Rachel Bradley in the British sitcom Cold Feet which was regarded as the British Friends. ''Helen's character in Cold Feet was killed in a car crash in 2003. * The guy who enters the apartment to pick up Rachel in Chandler's fantasy is the same guy who lit a cigarette in the strip club. In the fantasy he says his name is Joshua, and he puts his arm around Chandler and indicates in a suggestive way that he finds Chandler attractive. * In a deleted scene, featured on the DVD version, Chandler comments after returning from the strip club, that after getting drunk in "Phase 5", he's going to want to "have sex with all my friends". At the end of the season, his wish partly comes true when he sleeps with Monica in London. In fact Ross and Rachel are the ones who get drunk and sleep together at the end of next season. * Charlton Heston mentions Kirk Douglas. Kirk is a retired actor and father of actor Michael Douglas. * Charlton Heston starred in Planet of the Apes alongside Roddy McDowell who was mentioned in ''The One With Ross's New Girlfriend. '' * Ross and Emily go to ''Die Fledermaus, an operetta by Johann Strauss II. Goofs *When Rachel is trying to talk Ross into taking Emily to the opera, Ross is eating a cracker. The bite marks out of the cracker change shape between shots, even though Ross doesn't move. *When Rachel is trying to talk the girls into taking Emily to the opera, Phoebe is saying " I would but I get my morning sickness in the evening" her cracker is eaten on one side, in the next shot when she is saying "unless" there is only a corner eaten, then the next scene when she says "she wants to spend the night holding my hair back for me" the side of the cracker is eaten again. *Joey is told that Charlton Heston's dressing room is the only one with a shower in it. His room is the one with his name "Heston" on the door. However, after taking a shower when Joey opens the door to go out of the room, you can clearly see there is nothing written on the door. *After Charlton Heston catches Joey in his shower, Joey wraps a towel around his waist while they talk. You can see his underwear through the towel. *Phoebe acknowledges the fact that her nickname was Pheebs in the previous episode but doesn't seem to know in this episode. (She's pregnant so it's probably the hormones) * Joey is not shaven when he runs to the shooting location, yet when he reaches there, he is cleanly shaven, It is not clear when he had shaven in between running the ten blocks.(Though he had a shaver in his hand when he left the apartment. So it could be that he had used that while running.) He was clean shaven BEFORE he left the apartment, the stubble from the previous night having gone. * Phoebe makes Chandler cry with her words but Chandler later claims he can't cry in ("The One Where Chandler Can't Cry") * When Chandler and the girls come back from the strip club, Chandler says "Okay, I'm going to put my sweats back on!" then throws his jacket on the floor in front of the two recliners and the table. Moments later, when Chandler sits down, the jacket is seen on the floor behind the table. * When Joey runs past Rachel, Rachel says woah but her mouth is wide open with the appearance of her saying wow not woah. * When Rachel enters the apartment to try and get someone to take Emily to the opera, she isn't wearing a ring but when she introduces herself to Emily, Rachel has a ring on her left hand. In fact the ring appears and disappears throughout the episode, even while she's at work. * When Mr. Waltham is talking to Rachel about the Opera, and the angle changes to focus on Rachel, Mr. Waltham says "Well, she's about your age I'd say," you can see his mouth not moving in sync with the line. External links * The One with Joey's Dirty Day at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title